


Time of Our Lives

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>G; Akame</i><br/>I totally forgot this even existed until I was sorting through my documents! I handwrote this for Lou last Christmas and posted it to her as a Secret Santa gift. Who says romance only has to last a lifetime?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of Our Lives

**Italy, 79 AD**

Terror fills the streets, pungent and suffocating. People run, faster than they ever believed possible, their screams deafening and punctuated by the thunderous roars from the mountain at their backs. Heat, burning heat chases them as they flee, heat that destroys anything and everything in its path.

Amidst the chaos, two unfamiliar hands find each other, fingers interlacing. Strangers, for all intents and purposes, but in the moment before Death engulfs them, there's something.

A moment.

**Japan, 1557 AD**

A war is raging. Swords ring louder than battle cries and the tang of blood is thick, choking in the air. One falls, then another, and another, crumpling to the ground like puppets, but still those around them fight on.

Two samurai come face to face, their opposing colours clashing like their companions surrounding them, and just for a second, their eyes meet. Their great swords freeze in mid-air, just for a second.

Together.

**France, 1612 AD**

A prince rises from his throne, his lean figure decked out in the finest silks and jewels known to man, and gestures towards the huge oak doors before him. They swing open, all but silently, and a tousled young thing is dragged in by the guards, feet scrabbling for purchase against the polished marble floor as he tries to keep up. Stealing, they said, and fruit from the royal orchard at that. The boy is thrown down at his feet, head bowed in shame.

Then, he looks up, hair all in his muddy face, their eyes meet, and foreign, unfamiliar recognition flashes between them.

**England, 1952 AD**

Two salarymen step into an elevator, standing side by side in their freshly-pressed suits. The air is clean and fresh, and one - with his tie slightly off centre - sucks in a deep breath, smiles. The other feels a shiver run down his spine. They reach for the panel as one, fingers catching as they both aim for the same button.

They both jerk reflexively, and feel... something.

**Japan, 2010 AD**

The cold outside is forgotten amongst the press of bodies inside the airport terminal. One man huddles deeper down inside his jacket, pulls his sunglasses higher and his hat lower onto his face. Watching.

Another man drags his luggage behind him, causing quite the commotion as he dips his head and smiles into the camera flashes, his discomfort evident to those who knew him in the line of his shoulders and the sharpness of his eyes.

Soon enough, he's free of the throng, and the other man darts outside to unlock his car and climb into the drivers seat as if he was never there. It's not a moment to soon, his companion joining him with a smile brighter than the sun and warmer than an inferno. Together, they remove their sunglasses, and Kame starts, not-quite memories flickering before they're gone on the breeze, forgotten again as if they never were when Jin laces their fingers together.

"I'm home," he says.

And it sounds perfect.


End file.
